To Drown in Tears
by XoxBrookexoX
Summary: Reno has just left ShinRa and Cloud is trying to be more 'open' but when Cloud finds a certain red head in an alley, what will he do? Yaoi, RxR, some CxT mention of CxZ and maybe CxR. i hate the title!


**---------------)-------)(-------(-------------**

The room was just so damned heated; people were dancing on the make shift dance floor… sweat and other bodily fluids being released upon another's. And the smell…The smell was of perspiration, it was creating a thick humid yet unseen fog inside the small bar like club. Women were laughing, men were grunting and hell there were even some people fucking. He grimaced at the thought, it use to be him doing all that shit and more. He sighed deeply as he unsuccessfully tried to make his vision straight again.

There he was…sitting at the bar, hunched over a glass of brown liquid. He tried in vain yet again to clear his vision but now his drink was starting to look like a puddle of colors. He groaned in the back of his throat. He had been trying for how long now to see? What was that saying again? Ah yes, maybe if he looked else where his vision would improved. He turned his on his stool looking at the other side of the 'club' be now not only was the make shift dance floor spinning but the whole place was too. His vision had now dwindled down to being nothing but mere colors and now the sounds around him became muffled. He turned in his seat again, downing the rest of the brown liquid and looking down at his now empty glass. Boy when a glass is empty it makes it look sad, huh? Damn near depressing.

"Fuck…" he whispered out slowly under his breath. '_Great, now I can't hear either._' The man across the bar, the bartender, was cleaning a glass out. He had a wary eye on the gentleman before him; the man of emerald eyes raised his head slowly and looked at him as straight as he could. "Hey…" he brought his hand up, as he winced and rubbed his temple, "what time is it yo?" The other regarded him slowly before bring his wrist up a bit.

"It's a quarter to ten Red" he answered back, finishing off the glass and setting it down under the bar. The man of emerald eyes raised an eyebrow the man chuckled already knowing what he was asking, "Because of ya hair." The man of red hair nodded his understanding as he brought his hands up slowly and pushed off the counter, sliding out of his seat. "You look a bit dead there…" the man commented as he started to walk away, the red head merely brought his hand up and gave a feeble two finger salute.

_Maybe I am…_

He walked towards the back of the bar, making his way to the back door, he yanked on the door's knob, yet it seemed to be jammed. He pulled again, and harder yet again. Feeling himself get frustrated, he let the knob go entirely, throwing his body against the door several times, but it still didn't budge. He placed his head on the door slightly, sweat forming on his brow, as he brought his hand up to lay flat against the it.

Why do some doors have to be locked?

He took in a shaky breathe, which caused his whole frame to shake. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes sting. He sniffled and blinked hard, fighting the tears away as he kicked the door hard and walked to another door not to far from the other. '_If that door doesn't want to open up fine, fuck it, I'll find another way'_

The blinding white light and tiles shocked him for a second as he brought his hands up to block the brightness. He walked over towards the back passed the sinks and urinals, coming to a stop at the stall. He pushed cautiously at first, then fully when there was no protest. He quickly walked towards the toilet, standing a top the seat as he pushed at the screen in the window. He couldn't go out the front…he had no place to go. He sniffed a bit at the thought of that, he'd have to sleep in the back of the bar, he didn't want anyone to see him going back there. So the window was his only choice. He hit the screen again, it still wasn't giving way.

"Open dammit…" he groaned out, now fully banging on it. He sighed in irritation as he bought his rod up and electrocuted it. He then pushed harder and the screen went flying forward. He looked behind himself at the entrance of the bathroom, making sure no one was coming. Seeing that the coast was clear he hoisted himself up and pulled himself out the window. He fell into the back alley with a loud resonating thud. He winced at the pain of it.

It was cold, it had a foul smell and there was garbage littered all over the place…but it was home for now. He breathed out a shaky breathe again, it coming out as a white puff in front of his face. He watched it go up and towards the sky…free to see the stars, play in with the clouds and sleep with the moon. Or some shit like that…His whole frame shivered as the cold hit him, he wished he cared enough to button up his shirt, but he just looked so damned cool like this. He grinned, "Yeah…_he_ always did tell me how much he liked my sense of style, not that I could blame him. I am one stylish son of a bitch if I do say so myself." The red head said aloud as he looked up to the sky. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively as he thought, "What did he call it again…what was it, what was it? OH YEAH!…I-really-don't-give-a-fuck-style, yeah…that's what he called it." He chuckled.

"Maybe I just needed some fresh air" he thought aloud as his vision cleared and his stomach settled, "What am I going to do now…Huh, Boss?" as he thought that his stomach began to flare up again, and all of what happened in the past few days came back to his mind. He lurched, moving onto his knees as he threw his head down and began to vomit. Yet, there was nothing there, he hadn't eaten for three days, it was just bile and alcohol.

Empty, just like he felt.

_They were in a dark room, it was **his** bedroom, not the red heads. It was raining like a bitch outside and the room was freezing cold. The man of emerald eyes thought he could fix that but the man with the bright blue eyes thought otherwise. The red hair had just come home from having a drink or two and the other man **had** been sleeping, hell, he even tried to stay up for him but he was out so late. The blue eyed and blonde stood up, getting out of the bed to be face to face with the other._

_There were tears in his eyes…_

"_Reno…Where were you… Never mind, I know where you were. I thought I asked you not to go there anymore." He looked up but the smile on Reno's eyes and face were to much. It made him feel sick, he began gripping the front of his robe, avoiding the cheerful eyes of his lover. Reno smiled as he swayed a bit. He wanted to say 'what up yo?' but knew he had to treat the blonde delicately at times like this._

"_Aww, come on babe. I just had a drink or two." He looked over towards the window and the curtains blowing about it, it was left open and the sound of rain falling echoed throughout the room. The blonde was still looking down at the floor and clenching his robe as if for dear life. Reno raised an eyebrow at that but soon brushed it over, feeling a little excited…the blonde waited up for him. He smirked._

"_Rufus" he set his hands on the shoulders of the other, bringing one to touch his cheek, cupping it softly as he let it travel to the underside of his chin, gently pushing it up so the shorter male could look up into his eyes. "You look so cute" he said slowly smiling as the other blushed._

"_I told you not to call me cute Reno, I'm not a child anymore" he huffed out, glaring towards the other. Reno chuckled as he moved to closer to Rufus, he felt warm, and as he moved closer he could feel the heat radiate off of him. "You said that when you first saw me, I'm not a child Reno. Just because I'm taking over my father's place doesn't mean anything. I am his child and now your boss. Respect that." He chuckled lightly._

"_Reno" he said, wanting it to come out as a warning but instead it came out in a soft questioning way. The older man touched his hand that was closing his robe and tugged at it softly. _

"_Let it go" he whispered, kissing underneath his ear softly. Rufus hesitated for a moment, but he soon his hand let go of the robe and went to his side. Reno moved even closer, bringing their bodies flush together. Rufus shivered as Reno brought his hands under his arms and around his back._

"_You're cold Reno" he whispered out as the other nibbled lightly on his neck, Rufus brought his hands to the back of Reno's jacket and latched onto him; afraid he would fall as the red head made his mind mushy and legs turn into jelly. Reno pulled away and looked down at him, looking deeply into his eyes as he moved forward and let their lips touch, but he didn't kiss him, he just stood there. Rufus blushed knowing what the other wanted him to do. _

"_I thought you weren't a kid anymore…" Reno teased as Rufus didn't move. _

"_I was going to…" he tired softly as Reno moved back, kissing his forehead. He looked into Rufus's eyes and smiled genuinely at him. Unknown to the pair but the rain began to stop, the moon light illuminating the room, as two pairs of eyes seemed to glow._

"_Then do it" Reno whispered back, placing his lips on the others yet again, Rufus blushed, letting his arms tighten around the other as he stood on his tip toes to kiss him fully. The blonde pushed his lips forward, his tongue darting out slowly as he did, letting it drag across Reno's bottom lip, as if asking for permission. "To slow" Reno playfully scolded._

_He ran his hands down Rufus's back, squeezing his bottom as his hands went under his thighs, picking him up and walking towards the bed. He kissed him eagerly, biting and pulling at his bottom lip then driving his tongue back into his mouth. _

_They both went tumbling onto the bed, Rufus grunting as Reno's weight hit him. The red head smiled as he moved off of him to remove his jacket. He threw it to the side and went back to laying a top the blue eyed youth. Who was currently glaring at him._

"_What?" _

"_Your jacket" he whined out, looking at it laying on the floor._

"_I'll pick it up when I'm done okay?"_

"_But…" Reno rolled his eyes and kissed the other, just to shut him up, he let his hands come between them as he opened the robe up and pushed it to the side. He ran his hands up and down Rufus's body, though the other said he was grown, Reno could still feel the softness around his muscles and he was still at times timid when it came to certain things, sure Rufus was growing up but he still had some ways to go. Robbed of a childhood but that didn't matter at the moment._

_Reno began to plant butterfly kisses to his neck, going to his collar bone to nip and lick and back up to his lips, all the while his hands played with the elastic band on his pajama bottoms. He softly cupped the blonde's private area through his pants and Rufus raised his hips into the touch, moaning softly. "Please?" he asked under his breath. And Reno was never one to deny a request from a hot blonde. He let his hand slip inside, wrapping it around the hardening flesh that lay in. Rufus groaned deeply as the other played with him. Stroking from base to tip…_

_It lasted for hours, the first round was long and the second seemed longer, they laid spent in the bed, the soft Egyptian cotton blanket covering their tops and the silky satin sheets supporting there backs. Reno pulled Rufus towards him as he kissed the back of his neck, spooning with him and cuddling up even closer._

_This was his heaven, what he lived for. Rufus._

"_I love you so much Rufus" he laughed, "it's not even funny" he waited for the other to make a smart remark and say he loved him too, like he always did…but it never came. He looked down at the other in a questioning way as he moved to sit up. "Rufus?" he asked aloud in the dark room. There was some shifting but nothing else. "Is this about the jacket?" he asked incredulously, still no answer. "Rufus, stop bull shitting what's wrong, is it something I did?"_

_The room was silent, not a sound heard, not a word said. Then a thunder blot clasped outside, Reno jumped slightly looking to the window. The rain started to pick up again, the wind began to gust and the curtains began to move._

"_posta happen" was all he caught, he shook his head and looked back to Rufus._

"_What'd you say?" _

"_It wasn't suppose to happen." He whispered back._

"_What wasn't?" he asked back, looking at the other, but he didn't answer, he kept his back to him as he curled up into a ball. Reno was growing tired of it, "What wasn't suppose to happen Rufus?" he yelled and the blonde flinched. _

"_This" he answered back in a sob. Reno's face contorted into a look of confusion._

"_This? What do you mean this?" he asked, the other male sat up quickly and looked at him in the eyes, there were tears streaming down his face as he move the blankest to cover himself._

"_This" he gestured wildly towards himself and Reno, "Us, I was supposed to tell you, but I…I" the tears came faster now as he looked as if he was going to burst out crying. Reno couldn't understand it. _

_What was he saying?_

"_Reno I can't be with you any… anymore." He whispered out, turning his head down and away from the confused emerald eyes, but as he spoke the words, Reno knew exactly what he was trying to get it. _

"_But"_

"_I've found someone else." Reno didn't even care that he found someone else, he didn't care that he was leaving, not at the time, he didn't know what that seemed stupid but all he really wanted to know was_

"_Why?"_

"…_It's my own fault Reno not yours. I just, I don't know. What we had, it isn't there anymore. I still love you but, not in that way…" he looked up at Reno his eyes still running with tears, "I could do anything for you Reno…Anything, but I can't love you like that anymore. I can't help but see the little things that upset me, I can't look at you and see myself happy for the rest of my life, and that pains me to know" he brought his hand up to his chest as he looked at him, "it hurts me to know that you can be with me blissfully happy and me not feel the same way. It…" he sobbed softly as the words tired to leave his mouth, but they just couldn't. "It kills me to know that I falling in love with someone else, who isn't you" he finally let out._

_Reno sat through his whole confession, his face blank, he just couldn't believe this. What little things? Who was he in love with now, why did he wait up, why did he let Reno touch him, kiss him, make love to him if he felt this way…Was he leading him on just to break him down. Reno could feel something running down his face, he brought a shaky hand up and touched it, moving it back to see what it was._

_Tears. _

_He was crying._

_The man of emerald eyes took a deep breathe settling himself, he knew Rufus since he was a kid, his father had hired him to watch over him and then when his father died Rufus had no choice but to take his father's place, therefore making Reno not his babysitter but his co-worker…his friend… Reno looked to Rufus_

_He couldn't yell at him…not this boy, this beautiful boy, who was turning into an even more promising man. He couldn't lash out, he couldn't tell him how he really felt and what the other could go and do._

_He just couldn't. _

_Reno sniffled, wiping his eyes with his arm as he stood and got dressed. Rufus felt his heart tear apart, wasn't he going to say anything? Wasn't he going to protest and demand his love? Wasn't he going to do everything in his power to make the other love him again?_

"_Reno" he cried out softly as the man bent down and picked up his jacket, putting it on slowly. When he was fully dressed he looked back and turned into the others direction. He gave a grin, but Rufus knew it was fake_

"_I guess this is goodbye, huh Rufus?" His eyes began to water again as Rufus looked at him, his face wasn't the same anymore, his hair was even different now, he didn't even look at him the same way anymore…How could he have been so blind. "And I already know what you're going yo say." He chuckled walking towards the door, "But no, I can't stay here. I can't see myself being able to, and plus…I'm not what you." He whipped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, "You need. I'm sure Rude, Tseng, and Elena are more than enough" He finally crossed the entire room, all the way to the door, he placed his hand on the knob, he didn't know what compelled him to ask but he just had to know "You said you found someone else…who?"_

"_Tseng" he whispered back, answering the question without hesitation. He deserved to know the truth. Reno's back was towards Rufus, so the blonde didn't see the grimace that came to his face.  
_

"_Well, I resign from being a Turk, Mr. ShinRa" he said the name bitterly, he didn't want to be rude, but hell, who could be nice though out this whole shamble. Reno opened the door and walked out, not saying a word to anyone who asked him anything. Elena followed him until he was standing outside the exit door._

"_Where the hell are you going Reno, and why are you crying?" she demanded crossing her arms over her chest, he looked over his shoulder at her and smirked._

"_Hey, just in case I never get the chance to say it, I'm sorry for being the asshole I am, I really do like you Elena." She brought her hand up to her mouth in shock as he looked at her, "Maybe if you grow some tits I might give you a chance with me." Her shock turned to anger as he walked out waving a feeble goodbye._

"_Reno you pig headed asshole!"_

_Reno walked into the rain outside, not caring what direction he walked in, as long as it was away from here he'd be happy. As the rain came down upon him Reno couldn't feel anything, he pulled his jacket higher and laughed, "I told you I'd pick up my jacket…"_

_Rufus watched from the window of his room as Reno, his first love walked into the night, without a coat or an umbrella. The tears wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. He placed one hand on the window and the other over his mouth._

"_Goodbye Reno" _

He wiped the vomit from his mouth standing up on shaky legs to move away from the spot to a dryer one. It had been a week ago when he left, and he wasn't going back, nothing could make him want to even go back.

Fuck ShinRa and everyone in it, he thought bitterly. A deep frown came to face and his eyes finally let the tears fall, he turned around and punched the brick wall with all he could muster, a snapping sound coming from his hand as it contacted the fifth time. He winced and pulled it back to him, as the blood dripped down the wall. He had nothing to live for…his job, his love, his life was all but a painful memory. His vision was better now, maybe the puking out his guts helped some. Reno sighed, wishing that Odin would strike him down, he again looked up to the sky as if praying that would happen. And as he gazed up he saw the moon, now noticing that it was full. He smiled faintly, he always had a soft spot for the moon, he never really knew why.

The sounds of an engine being turned of, and a throttle being shut down caught his attention, he looked over down the back alley towards the street. His eyesight was back but not that clear, all he could see was a huge black thing sitting in the middle of the street. The sound of foot steps resonating through out the back alley and with each step getting closer.

What if it was a mugger or a gang member. He grinned; maybe they'd have the decency to end his sorry ass life for him. Then again one could only hope. The person was decked in black with a bright ear ring in their ear, from the lack of boobs and hips Reno guessed it was a guy. The "guy" walked all the way up to him and stood looking down. Reno looked up and squinted his eyes, trying to see the person but he couldn't. _'What the hell was I drinking?' _Reno realized he was in a really bad position, not being able to move and barely being able to see... but seeing that he always was a person with considerable sized balls. He smirked as he said

"Can I fucking help you?" The man looking at him raised an eyebrow, his crystalline blue eyes widening as what he suspected was true.

"Reno?" a deep yet soft voice asked, the eyes becoming more clear in Reno's mind and the blonde hair shinning even more in the moon light, now who did he know with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Rufus?" he asked in disbelief, trying to sit up but failing as he did. The person standing kneeled down, coming face to face with him. He had the most radiating blue eyes and hair as bright as the sun itself… and spiky like a chocobo. Reno raised an eyebrow at that, it couldn't be Rufus…Rufus was gone…If it wasn't Rufus it had to be

"A Chocobo?" he asked dumbfounded, but there weren't any chocobos in the city, '_What the fuck?' _the man before him growled deep in his throat, standing up and pointing to himself.

"Do I look like a god damn chocobo?" he asked angrily, but the look on the others face told him the answer, he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Wow a talking chocobo, I really need to stop drinking. I knew that bartender was spiking my shit though, dammit I can't get a fuckin break anywhere" he mumbled to himself.

"I'm not a chocobo, you drunk."

"Well, you have spiky blonde hair and blue eyes…Wait a second…" he frowned, this really wasn't his week, "Fuck, is that you Strife?" he asked as if pained. The blonde frowned at the man, nodding in response.

"Yeah, what of it?" Reno didn't answer as he tired to calm himself, Cloud could smell the vomit emitting from the alley. His nose scrunched up slightly as he took in the other man's appearance. Reno looked to be in pretty bad shape, not only was he sleeping in an alley and had the smell of alcohol was on him, but he looked like…well shit. His usually disheveled uniform, was even more messed up and his hair was as well. Let it be known that Reno may look to people who don't know him, as dirty but Cloud knew that the man took pride in himself. After all he was a vain bastard if he ever knew one.

"Go save the world or something Cloud can't you see I'm busy…" Cloud could almost laugh at that.

"Busy doing what?"

"Fading away into absolute oblivion" he said smirking as he used big words, there was a moment of silence as Cloud considered his words, he then looked around for the other Turks or any ShinRa affiliates, but he saw none, he frowned.

"Is Rufus or Rude or anyone coming to pick you up?" he ask, genuinely concern for the man. Reno gradually brought his eyes up to look at Cloud. The blonde could see the broken look in his eyes as he looked around for a moment as if he was confused.

"I'm not with the Turks anymore, I quit." That came as a surprise to the Ex-SOLDIER; his brow furrowed as he thought of what to do, should he call Rufus and ask him if it was true? Cloud crossed his arms over his chest as he thought. "Just…Just let me die of my own despair, leave me wallowing in my misery and let me cry for my own downfall" he laughed, "I don't know. Some shit like that, like in the movies ya know. Make it romantic or something." He then looked up at Cloud and grinned.

But Cloud could see right through him, his eyes where red from crying and he was alone, something happened. It wasn't his business to find out what, but

"I don't need you to save me Strife, it might be in you're nature to but some things just need to be let alone. You should just leave me, like everyone else" Reno said the last part under his breath, and it was also the part that broke his heart again, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore; he gave out a strained cry, but quieted down soon after. He brought his hand over his eyes and softly cried into them. Cloud panicked, kneeling back down and letting his hand reach out towards the other.

"Reno"

"Fuck off Cloud" he said harshly, he didn't want to be rude to Cloud, but he was afraid…But of what?

Afraid that someone would find out that he was broken, afraid that Rufus would feel bad for making him this way, afraid that someone would make him forget about the things he didn't want to. He was just afraid of being found out. But it was too late.

His unheard cries finally heard

His unseen pain finally reveled

Cloud frown, Reno was in a sense dying…Though it was not physical, not at all physical. The man of emerald eyes, even in this horrible state still had his ethereal beauty about him, it prevailed over all the gloom and filth in the alley, and was even what brought Cloud to seeing him. But Reno was dying mentally and emotionally. He was broken into several pieces. '_Just like I was…_am' Cloud sighed deeply as he moved closer towards the other, grabbing Reno's arm and pulling it across his shoulders. Cloud then stood up, grabbing the back of Reno's pants to help him stand. "Come on Reno, you're drunk." The red head laughed at that, beginning to stagger as Cloud drag/walked him out of the alley.

"Cloud…Can you drown in your own tears?" he asked as the tears kept trickling down his cheeks. Cloud's eyes look at him briefly before going back forward.

"It seems like you can, and you wish you could, but no. It's not possible" the blonde answered back, Reno gave a sad chuckle.

"Damn, and here I was hoping"

"Shut up" Cloud chided softly, walking up to Fenrir. He knew that Reno would fall of the back of the bike and could fall off if he sat him in front of him. The man with red hair began to mumble to himself as he fell asleep against Cloud's chest. Cloud shook him. "Hey do you think you can hold onto me, while I give you a ride?"

"I really do like blondes Strife but I'm way to drunk to give you a blow job, or a ride." Cloud blushed at the thought.

"No, I mean" he was flustered some as he tried to think of what he was trying to say, "I mean can you hold on while I drive my bike so you won't fall off." Reno looked up to the blonde with weary eyes.

"Well, hell yeah I can, I don't want to fall off, you ass…but" he looked down, "Why are you helping me?" Cloud looked down at the red hair, also wondering why he was helping, sure he was a good person but he didn't owe the man anything. He did like the Turk…after all he did help him with that whole Kadja mess.

But _why_?

Cloud sighed he really didn't know, and he wasn't one for words, "Because if I don't who will?" he finally answered. Reno looked up at him and wondered about that for a minute. He let go of Cloud and stumbled back some.

"Get on so I can" Cloud didn't hesitate, just happy to stop talking. He mounted Fenrir and held his hand out for Reno. The red head grabbed the hand, shaking a bit as he moved closer. "Which way do you want me to sit, again?" he asked, his mind in a haze. Cloud blushed at the thought but it was the only sure way of him not falling off.

"Face to Face" he said shortly, moving back as the other man threw one foot over the bike. Reno pressed his head under Cloud's chin and his hands wrapped around his waist tightly. The man was basically sitting in his lap, but Cloud tired not to think of it that way. He revved up the bike and pushed off the kickstand, the bike moving off with one quick jolt. As Fenrir moved Reno's eyes drifted closed slowly.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

**---------------)-------)(-------(-------------**

The sound of birds twittering and an annoying heat spot on his cheek woke him up. Hoping that moving would help make it go away, Reno decided to roll over onto his other side, but as he did a new problem awaited him. Now something was brushing against his face, it was soft and furry. And poking at him in a most uncomfortable way, he pushed back slightly and found a better spot. '_ahhhh, much more comfy_' Reno curled up into a ball and tried to think happy thoughts to lull himself back to sleep

All he could remember about last night was him drinking, jumping out a window and puking allover himself in the alley. _'Who would of thought an alley could be so comfy' _he sighed contently, pushing his head deeper into the pillow.

It felt just like the bed of someone he once loved, still loved, but he knew he wasn't there anymore, he'd let him go. Felt for someone else now, Reno could feel his throat clench at the thought and his heart ache as well. No matter where he slept he always would reach out, just to see if the man was there. _'False hope I guess' _maybe even wishful thinking. But this time when his hands reached forward they actually came in contact with something. The skin was soft yes, but the body seemed harder than the others.

Was he dreaming, he thought as he cautiously opened up an eye, seeking out the source, but all he could see was blonde hair. He felt his heart skip a beat and his pulse race as he blinked quickly to get the sleepiness out of his eyes. Reno sat up and looked at the sleeping form in front of him, he scooted closer slightly and sat watching the back of the other.

"Rufus?" he whispered out softly, hopping to gain the man's attention, but from the sound of his even breath, Reno guessed he was still fast asleep. He slowly reached his hand out again, touching the back of the other man, his finger going down along his spin. The blonde arched his back into the touch, giving a soft sound in the back of his throat. Reno snatched his hand back, keeping his gaze on the other male. '_this cant be Rufus' _he thought looking at all the muscles in the other mans back, he carefully moved onto his hands and knees, not wanting to move the bed much as he crawled over towards the blonde. Reno looked over the man's shoulder, placing one arm by the blonde's stomach and his other one behind the blondes back. He leaned forward…

The man was resting with his hands under the pillow, he was sound asleep, his mouth slightly parted as his chest rose and fell. The man didn't even have to open his eyes for Reno to know who he was…he already knew.

"Cloud?" he asked himself in disbelief. '_That's right…Cloud did come and get me, hmmm that's odd._' He thought as he watched the other man sleep. He always did have one side of him that wanted to bang the shit out of the man, and another that wanted to beat the shit out of him. And yet another that wanted to do both. Yeah…Reno was a complicated man.

But right now, neither one of the sides mattered. This man…he helped him. He remembered, he helped him last night. But why?

"_Because if I don't then who will?"_

He heard the Cloud's answer in his head, it was just a filler answer he knew…but it didn't mater now. Reno shook his head. Cloud Strife, always the hero. He moved away from the blonde, going to the edge of the bed. He raised an eyebrow, '_what happened to my shirt?' _he smirked, looking around the room. He couldn't remember any files on Cloud having a place, he stood up. '_The fuuh?'_ he thought as he felt a breeze come to his body. "What happened to my pants?" he voiced aloud but quickly gasped, bringing both hands to cover his mouth up.

The blonde merely groaned in protest to the noise, but did nothing else. Reno gave a sigh of relief, soon spotting his pants on the floor. He rushed over and grabbed them, he placed on foot in the leg and then tried the other, but being the person he was…he lost his balance, "SHIT!" and fell onto the floor unceremoniously. A loud thudding emitting from the floor as his body hit it. And before he could even get up a flash of silver flew into his face. He instinctively grabbed his rod bringing in up to move his assailants weapon out of range, kicking out there legs as well. The sound of a second body hitting the floor was now heard throughout the room and Reno took the chance to get an advantage over the person by rushing and straddling there torso as he brought his rod to there chin and zapped.

"Dammit!" was yelled out in a deep voice as the body below Reno jolted up and knocked him over and off his balance. The red head ended up sitting fully on the other person stomach, a mop of blonde hair was all that he could see when he looked down. "Reno…" was said through gritted teeth as piercing blue eyes looked up, glaring hard in his direction. Reno's eyes went wide when he saw Cloud's face.

"I…"

"You just shocked me!" he yelled out, Reno looked to his right where his hand still held the rod, he quickly dropped it and shook his head.

"No, I didn't"

"Yes you did! I was right there when you did it!" The man of red hair couldn't think of a good excuse so he crossed his arms over his chest and glared right back.

"Well you shouldn't have startled me! You threw that big stupid ass sword of yours in my damned face, my gorgeous SEXY face! And you expect me to just sit there and take it, yo?"

"Your own fault you startled me first." He answered his voice going back into a calm sort of monotone speaking pattern.

"Yeah…well who takes a person's clothes off in the first place, huh?" Cloud's face went blank as he looked at the red head, he softly scuffed.

"You said you were hot and took them off yourself, you probably don't remember because you were shit faced drunk last night, you alcoholic."

"I was?" Reno asked himself more than Cloud, scratching his head as he tired to remember a small factor, Oh yeah he was…didn't he just think that not to long ago? "Well if I was so drunk how come I don't have a hang over huh?" The blonde rolled his eyes at him

"Because I gave you an Antidote, alcohol just happens to be considered a poison in your system." Reno titled his head…that made some sense he thought. Dammit he lost to Strife again

"Oh." Cloud huffed rolling his eyes as he still looked up at the other man through bed mussed hair. Reno too was looking at the other person, he smirked when a thought came to him. What could he say? He was one feisty son of a bitch and if he couldn't out do the blonde, he could at least embarrass him! He tired to hold the evil smirk back as the corners of his mouth quirked in and out of the smirk. He made his eyes go soft, as he gazed down at the blonde "You saved me last night yo." Cloud's eyes stayed strong, he wanted to see what the other male was getting at. He raised an eyebrow, very slightly…but still lifted-a little.

"So I did" Reno's smirk widened as he looked at the other, leaning forward onto the man and brushing his cheek against the other as his lips wisp past his ear. He brought his hands forward, placing them on either side of Cloud's waist.

"I guess I own you one…I wonder how I should repay you. I mean I can think of _one _thing to repay you with…but I don't know if you willing to do that" he said, biting the other's ear as he finished the sentence. The red head began licking at the inside of the blonde's ear before Cloud realized what he was getting at, a look of disgust came over his face

"Absolutely not." He said tersely, putting his hands on the other mans chest as if he was about to push him off, but Reno surprised him, placing his hands on his shoulders and pushing him down to the floor. Cloud winced as his head hit the hard wood.

"Well why not?" He snarled out, his eyes flashing green. He might not have had as much mako infused into his system as Cloud but he sure as hell could show he had some. A deep light was illuminating deep within his eyes, as his lip began to turn up. Before the blonde could react a hand reached forward and pressed into his chest, "Answer me Strife"

"…" Cloud didn't know what to say, sure Reno acted weird sometimes but he was really acting weird now. He had _this_ look in his eyes. Cloud didn't know why but he felt a certain uneasiness come over himself as he looked at Reno. Was it because of the close range of their bodies or that look in Reno's eyes? He didn't exactly know but the look was making him tense. He opened his mouth to speak but as something wet fell on his face he stopped. Blue eyes blinked in confusion, another drop to his face and now he was looking up. But all he saw was red hair, Reno's face was pointing down, shoulder's shaking and the sound of air being sucked in rapidly was all that could be heard and seen. Cloud felt himself panic as he realized what was happening. Did he indeed hurt the Turks feelings? "Reno I'm"

"Don't" Reno whispered out, quickly bringing his hands up and pressing the heels into his eyes and shaking his head, "I just don't see why, ya know? I just don't…fucking understand it." Cloud raised an eyebrow, looking harder at the other. Trying to be more _open _like Tifa had said.

"You don't understand what?" Reno just kept shaking his head, not looking at Cloud or anything in that matter. His whole frame was shaking and Cloud could feel it. This was getting out of hand, and Reno not telling him what the matter was, was beginning to grain against his nerves. Cloud sat up more, moving Reno from his stomach onto his lap as he fully sat on his bottom. He grabbed Reno's wrist and pulled them from his face, pressing them against his own chest as he glared into the eyes of the other male. "What's the matter with you?"

The glare in Cloud's eyes was to much for him, though the blonde didn't mean to do it. Reno didn't need people to help him if they didn't want to.

"It's none of your business Cloud just leave me alone, stop acting as if you have feelings" Reno shot back coldly. Cloud's eyes widened slightly…Acting as if he had feelings? That was just uncalled for… and hurtful. Cloud stood up abruptly, knocking Reno from his lap as he did. Reno looked up from the floor and into mako infused eyes, which at the moment held nothing but pure anger inside them.

"Fuck you Reno, what do you know about me. I _have _feelings." He said back harshly, moving across the room and out the door. Green eyes blinked as they stared at a door. '_What just happened here?' _he thought but soon his realization dawned on him and he felt like a complete ass whole.

"Damn it, why do I always do this?" He scrambled to his feet, going for the door the blonde just went out. Cloud did have feelings and he showed them to him last night. How could he had been so? As Reno opened the door he saw no one there, just two other doors and stairs, he made to go for the other rooms but the sound of a door slamming from down stairs stopped him.

He ran forwards towards the stairs.

"_Why are you helping me?"_

"_Because if I don't then who will?"_

**---------------)-------)(-------(-------------**

**Yes, finally…I have come up with an idea for one of my favorite pairings. Now you can see how much of a whore I make Cloud! He's been with everybody!! But Cloud's character makes him so versatile he can be with anyone like Zack or Leon (my other stories) but now its Reno's turn…maybe XD **

**And I apologize for that horrible attempt at a 'Lemon' I was blushing the whole time I wrote it…and my cat was looking at it too! And if there are mistakes which there are, English is not my best subject, sorry. But other than that I hope you all like it!!!**

**Review Please**


End file.
